warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mapleshade/PR
Personality :Mapleshade was once a brave, compassionate and loyal warrior, kind to other cats and willing to fight any enemy she encountered. As a result, she was held in high esteem by her Clanmates, who believed she would one day become deputy and then leader. Mapleshade was ambitious and enjoyed their admiration. :However, Mapleshade broke the warrior code by falling in love with Appledusk, a RiverClan cat. She was able to keep their relationship a secret even after the birth of their kits. Mapleshade loved her kits with all her heart, especially Patchkit, who was the most attached to her. However, she was over confident in her clanmate's faith in her, planning to reveal their half-Clan origins at the "right" time, hoping both ThunderClan and RiverClan would accept them for who they were. When her secret was unveiled prematurely by Ravenwing, she initially remained optimistic; however, she and her kits were exiled from ThunderClan. Mapleshade was heartbroken and enraged by her Clamates' reaction and vowed vengeance. In her desperation to get her kits to safety, she attempted to bring them to RiverClan, only for them to be swept away in the river due to their fatigue and young age. Mapleshade tried to rescue them, caring more for them than for her own life, but was unable to do so in time. Then Appledusk and RiverClan itself blamed her for the kits' deaths, Mapleshade enraged furthermore, and vowed revenge. :These traumatic events left a huge mark on Mapleshade. She became cold, vicious, ruthless, manipulative and obsessively vengeful, her psyche distorting to the point of insanity. Having lost everything she cared about, Mapleshade believed she had nothing left to live for, her only goal to take revenge on those who had ruined her. Even in death and after her revenge, she could not let go of her pain and hatred, targeting her enemies' descendants, and turning her back on StarClan, whom she previously had great faith in, deeming them weak for following the warrior code so strictly. Relationships Appledusk Appledusk was Mapleshade's former mate. At first he loved Mapleshade, being relieved when she was unharmed after a battle at Sunningrocks, and was proud to father her kits. However, he valued his loyalty to RiverClan more than to Mapleshade, refusing to support her when she asked for a place in RiverClan after the deaths of their kits. Patchkit, Petalkit and Larchkit Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit were Mapleshade's kits. She valued them more than her own life and did anything to make them happy. Her love for them would prove lethal to those who opposed to them, as hallucinations of the three after their deaths drove Mapleshade to kill those who she thought blamed for their deaths. Reedshine Appledusk's new mate. Reedshine was at first unaware of Mapleshade and Appledusk's affair with one another, and displayed obvious affections towards the pale brown tom, but even after the truth came, she remained loyal to Appledusk, becoming his mate later on. As a result, Mapleshade scorned the she-cat. Even going so far as to try and murder her when she was pregnant with his kits. She would later bring her vengeful wrath down on her kits and their descendants. Namely Crookedstar, her great grandson. References and citations Category:Personality and relationships pages